1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet loading apparatus subject to aligning in loading by a user and a recording apparatus equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in most cases, a recording apparatus is equipped therein with a feeder for supplying sheets to the recording apparatus automatically. The feeder is equipped with a sheet loading apparatus for loading a plurality of sheets thereon so that these loaded sheets are supplied one by one according to a command from the side of the recording apparatus.
To maintain feed performance of the feeder, it is necessary to securely hold the loaded sheets to a proper position in the sheet loading apparatus by using a position adjustment means. The position adjustment means may employ a structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-255358.
FIG. 5 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a sheet loading apparatus according to a conventional embodiment. A sheet loading apparatus 600 is loaded with sheets P on its sheet loading surface 601. This sheet loading apparatus 600 includes a position adjustment unit 610 that can move in a direction perpendicular to a sheet conveyance direction. The position adjustment unit 610 true up sides of the sheets P by pressing and moving the loaded sheet bundle in a direction of an arrow 5. A reaction force from the sheets P, which acts on the position adjustment unit 610 in a direction of an arrow 5a, is taken by a latch unit 611 of the position adjustment unit 610 because this latch unit is engaged with a serration 602 formed on the sheet loading apparatus 600. To release adjustment, an operation panel 612 of the position adjustment unit 610 is operated (pressed) in the direction of the arrow 5a to swing the latch unit 611 around a connection unit 613 so that the latch unit 611 is separated from the serration 602 and is released fixation. A spring 614 applies a force to the operation panel 612 to apply a force to the latch unit 611 on the serration 602 to add a tension so that the latch unit 611 may mesh with the serration surely. Further, an elastic force of the connection unit 613, which is formed integrally with the position adjustment unit 610, also adds a tension to apply a force to the latch portion 611 on the serration 602.
However, in this configuration of the conventional embodiment, fixation of the position adjustment unit 610 to the sheet loading apparatus 600 is secured through a shearing force or friction of a latch form by applying a force to the latch unit 611 on the serration 602. Therefore, if a position resolution of a fixation portion is enhanced, a tally margin for the latch form decreases, and a holding force is reduced problematically. If a force applied to the latch unit is increased to enhance the holding force, on the other hand, a user needs more power in operation, and operational feeling is deteriorated problematically. Additionally, to improve the operational feeling, recently there has been a strong demand for a mechanism to allow a user to operate with slight force by an intuitive operation.